


Middle Name

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry explains to Ron that sometimes, he feels like a Harry, other times, he is more a James.





	Middle Name

Harry seemed lost in thought when Ron came back into the Common Room.

"Hey mate, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Ron. Just thinking about something I read in a book Hermione gave me," said Harry.

"Must be boring, then."

"Nah, it was quite interesting. You know you sometimes you feel one way, then another way?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, some days I feel like studying and learning, other days I feel like pulling a prank, you know? This book says that they're basically different sides of your personality. Well, my middle name is James, so I guess my studious side is 'Harry', and my pranking side is 'James', right?"

"Okay, I get you. Soo… for me that would be the fun part is Ron, and the boring part is Billius?"

"I guess," Harry said with a shrug. "Not sure if boring is the right word, though."

Hermione came down the stairs. "Hi, boys, what are you talking about?"

"That book you gave me," Harry said. "I just explained to Ron my theory that I have a 'Harry' and a 'James' inside me."

"Got it. Same here, I can be a bit Hermione sometimes, a bit Jane other times."

"Jane? Isn't your middle name Jean?" Ron asked.

"Don't be silly, Ron. You must have read it wrong, everyone knows I was named Hermione Jane."

"Okay, Jane then. So we all have different sides which are connected to our first and middle names. So what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much. It's just sometimes I am more Harry, sometimes more James."

"And I am sometimes more Hermione, sometimes more Jane… mostly Hermione, though."

Ron nodded. "I get it. Well, I don't think that really applies to me, you know? I'm more Ron all the time."

"You definitely are, mate," Harry said, grinning as he closed the book.  
"Hear that, Hermione? He's more Ron."

"I know," she said, giggling.  
"Come, Harry. Let's study a bit in the library."

The duo took off leaving Ron behind surrounded by the other Gryffindors, most of whom were having trouble stifling their laughter.


End file.
